The Ant Problem
"The Ant Problem" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in March. Chef Pee Pee is dealing with ants and a mouse in his kitchen. How will he get rid of the pests? Script WARNING: The story may have swearing in it. It starts with Chef Pee Pee washing dishes while humming. Chef Pee Pee: Alright, looks like once I get rid of this final plate, I can take my break! Suddenly, Bowser comes in. Bowser: CHEF PEE PEE! Chef Pee Pee: What Bowser?! Bowser: Chef Pee Pee, I want you to make me a steak! Chef Pee Pee: A steak?! Bowser I just got done cleaning dishes! Bowser: I don't care Chef Pee Pee! Get it into your thick skull that I am hungry! Now get going Chef loser or I'm gonna eat you instead! He then leaves the kitchen. Chef Pee Pee: UUGGGGGHHHHHH!!! He then angered goes to the oven. Chef Pee Pee: Stupid Bowser! Always telling me to do something! GAH I MA SO TIRED OF HIM!! Suddenly, he gets an idea. Chef Pee Pee: I know what I will do! It then quickly cuts to him throwing a steak in the toilet. Chef Pee Pee: HA HA HA HA HA!! He then takes it out of the toilet and goes back to the kitchen. Chef Pee Pee: Bowser wants a steak HE gets a STEAK! He then puts it on the frying pan. Chef Pee Pee then starts humming. Chef Pee Pee: This is gonna be so great! It then shows some red ants going around behind him. They are seen grabbing some apples and going back to their shelter. Chef Pee Pee: Oh boy, making this toilet steak sure makes me hungry! I guess I will go eat a apple or something. He goes to the kitchen table to see the apples all gone. Chef Pee Pee: What the hell?! Where are the apples at?? He then sees Mouse entering the fridge. Chef Pee Pee: Oh no you don't! Mouse: Oh crap! He quickly zips back to his hole unharmed. Chef Pee Pee is seen locking up the hole with planks with a hammer. Chef Pee Pee: That outta hold him alright! He then leaves with the hammer in his hand. Mouse then uses the planks as a door. Mouse then turns himself into Chef Pee Pee. Mouse: That outta hold him alright! Heh! Fooiy! He then leaves to get food. Chef Pee Pee is seen continuing to cook the toilet watered steak. Chef Pee Pee: This is gonna be so funny! Suddenly, ants are seen right behind him. One of them accidentally trips on the ground. Chef Pee Pee: Huh? What was that? He looks on the ground to find ants. Chef Pee Pee: EEK! ANTS!! Ant 1: Shit! Ant 3: Run already! Ant 2: Yeah! The seven ants run back to their shelter. Chef Pee Pee: First a mouse, now ants?! What is with this house?! He then goes to grab spray. Chef Pee Pee: If they come out, they leave the world! I am tired of this house! He then continues to cook the steak. Mouse is seen stealing some cheese and runs back to his hole. Bowser then comes in. Bowser: CHEF PEE PEE!!! Chef Pee Pee: Uhh, yes Bowser? Bowser: Where's my steak? Chef Pee Pee: Here it is! I just got done cooking it! Bowser: Hmm... is it THICC? Chef Pee Pee: What? Bowser then punches Chef Pee Pee. Bowser: IS IT THICC?! Chef Pee Pee: Yes yes!! It is!! Owww! Bowser: Alright! I'm taking it! He then takes the frying pan away. Chef Pee Pee: Ohhh my nose! Ants are seen stealing vegetables from the fridge. Chef Pee Pee then sees this. Chef Pee Pee: HEY!! The ants run away while Chef Pee Pee is seen trying to spray them. Chef Pee Pee: UGGGGHHHH!!! The next scene shows him on the phone. Brooklyn T. Guy then answers the phone. Brooklyn T. Guy: Hello? Chef Pee Pee: Yeah um, is this the pest exterminator? Brooklyn T. Guy: Yep, your talking to him. Chef Pee Pee: Oh thank God! Anyways, I have a pest I need exterminated now! Brooklyn T. Guy: Ok! I'll be there in like five minutes. Chef Pee Pee: Ok but hurry! He then hangs up the phone. 5 minutes later... A doorbell ring is heard. Chef Pee Pee: That must be him! He then answers the door to Brooklyn T. Guy. Chef Pee Pee: Hello? Brooklyn T. Guy: Yeah uh, you called for? Chef Pee Pee: Yes I did! Come in! Brooklyn T. Guy: Alright. It then shows the two in the kitchen. Brooklyn T. Guy: Ok, so what is it you are having problems with? Chef Pee Pee: It's this annoying mouse and these pesky ants! Brooklyn T. Guy: Hmm, ok! I think we might be able to work something out! It then shows the kitchen in a horrendous mess. Chef Pee Pee: WHAT THE HELL?! Brooklyn T. Guy: Ohh dear... Chef Pee Pee: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! Brooklyn T. Guy: Must be those pests you are talking about. Chef Pee Pee: UGGGHHHHH!!! Brooklyn T. Guy: So, I think the ants are the first thing we should get rid of. Chef Pee Pee: Ok then! They are too much! It then shows BTG setting up a mouse trap. Brooklyn T. Guy: Classic trick! Chef Pee Pee: Oh boy. Brooklyn T. Guy: That is one thing solved, now the ants! Chef Pee Pee: Ok! It then shows the mouse coming out of his hole. Mouse: Nope. I ain't gonna! Bye bye! He goes back into his hole. Brooklyn T. Guy: Let's kill some pests tonight! He then puts a spray near the shelter under the fridge. Him and Chef Pee Pee quickly hide. Some ants are seen coming out of the hole. Brooklyn T. Guy: NOW!! He then starts spray the ants with the said spray. Ants are seen coughing everywhere. Brooklyn T. Guy: Yeah! Take that you annoying pests! Chef Pee Pee: Finally rid of them! Brooklyn T. Guy: Yep! It then shows a whole pile of ants. Brooklyn T. Guy: Get me a bag pee pee. Chef Pee Pee: Ok! It goes to Brooklyn T. Guy holding a bag filled with the ants. Chef Pee Pee: So, what about that rodent? Brooklyn T. Guy: Let's go see! They go back to the mouse hole to see nothing trapped. Both: WHAT?! Chef Pee Pee: Where is he?! Brooklyn T. Guy: I don't know... Mouse: Yoo Hoo! Chef Pee Pee: Huh? The two look up to see Mouse rolling a bowling ball on the fridge. Chef Pee Pee: FUCK!! Brooklyn T. Guy: RUNNNN!!! The two quickly run away while the bowling ball hits the ground very hard. Brooklyn T. Guy accidentally drops his bag of ants causing them to escape. The ants cause a bunch of mischief and steal the food along with the mouse. The two pests go back to their homes. Chef Pee Pee: UGGGHHHH!! Brooklyn T. Guy: Well, I gotta get going. Call me if you need me! I mean... it's not that bad... Chef Pee Pee: YOU FUCKING BITCH!! Brooklyn T. Guy: Oh crap... Chef Pee Pee: COME HERE!! Chef Pee Pee starts to chase BTG while the episode ends. ---------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ---------------------- Trivia * This is the first time Brooklyn T. Guy and Chef Pee Pee team up in a MarioFan2009 story. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Ants Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes